The present invention relates to a fuse box, and more particularly to such a fuse box, which is practical for use with cartridge fuses as well as plug fuses.
FIG. 9 shows a fuse box according to the prior art. This structure of fuse box comprises a bottom shell 5, a cover shell 51 covered on the bottom shell 5, a plurality of conducting blocks 6 respectively mounted on the bottom shell 5 and arranged in parallel at two sides, each conducting block 6 having a front locating flange 61, a plurality of electric wires 63 respectively fastened to the conducting blocks 6, and a plurality of metal spring clamps 62 respectively fastened to the conducting blocks 6 for holding cartridge fuses 3. Each metal spring clamp 62 has a flat bottom 15 wall 621 fixedly fastened to the front locating flange 61 of one conducting block 6 by a screw 611, and two curved clamping arms 622 for holding down one terminal 31 of a cartridge fuse. FIGS. 10 and 11 show another structure of fuse box according to the prior art. This structure of fuse box comprises a bottom shell 5, a cover 20 shell 51 covered on the bottom shell 5, a plurality of conducting blocks 7 respectively mounted on the bottom shell and arranged in parallel at two sides, a plurality of electric wires 71 respectively fastened to the conducting blocks 7 by a respective holding down screw, and a plurality of plug fuse clamps 8 respectively fastened to the conducting blocks 7 by a respective screw 82. Each plug fuse clamp 8 having two clamping strips 81 for holding down one plug pin 41 of a plug fuse 4.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/062,999 discloses still another structure of fuse box. This structure of fuse box comprises a plurality of conducting blocks arranged on a bottom shell of the fuse box, each conducting block having a cartridge fuse clamp for holding one terminal of a cartridge fuse.
The aforesaid known fuse boxes commonly designed for use with a particular fuse. One fuse box, which is designed for use with cartridge fuses (or plug fuses), cannot be used with plug fuses (or cartridge fuses).